


and suddenly, you're all i see

by narryster



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:03:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4006867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryster/pseuds/narryster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has no idea why he’s so interested in the boy, seeing as he barely knows him after all; he’s not sure what makes him keep thinking about Liam when they barely exchanged any words. His mind still often wanders to Liam and his pretty face and he wishes he knew more about the boy that can’t seem to leave his mind since he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and suddenly, you're all i see

**Author's Note:**

  * For [queenpezza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenpezza/gifts).



> this was for the prompt:
> 
> literally anything involving outgoing popular kind louis pining after wallflower liam who keeps rejecting him
> 
> i've been having a lot of troubles writing lately and especially a hard time writing this so i'm sorry how it turned out, i tried my best. i hope you still enjoy it, even if it's just a bit!

It all starts with Louis being late to class.

Which is not exactly an unusual thing; in fact Louis is late more often than not and he figures it’s a bad thing that he already considers it normal. Being late to class means having to choose the next avaible seat though, the first one he can get to not disturb anyone more than it’s necessary, and that day it happens to be next to a random person, someone Louis never acknowledged before, in the back of the room.

Which is not the problem, sitting next to a stranger; Louis has never been shy and he gets along with most people so he doesn’t feel uncomfortable sitting next to someone he doesn’t know. It also shouldn’t matter anyway, who he sits next to, since he’s supposed to listen to what the professor is saying after all .

It’s just that even though he hasn’t got one of his mates to chat to today, it’s even harder for him to focus on the lesson that’s going right now, seeing as he’s too busy concentrating on the guy next to him, who seems to have no problem with focusing on what is said in class _at all_.

If that was the case, he would’ve already noticed Louis fixed stare on him.

Louis knows a lot of people, is friends with a lot of people, so it’s a mystery to him how he’s never acknowledged him before, a boy with such a pretty face and such nice arms and okay, Louis can’t stop staring at him and he figures it’s not even worth trying to listen anymore. He wishes the boy would look at him, so that Louis can properly see his face and figure out if he’s really never seen him before. And if he’s really as handsome as he seems from the side.

“Hey.” Louis whispers, head fully turned to the boy next to him. He doesn’t react and Louis raises his eyebrows slightly. “Hey, you.” Louis repeats and this time, the guy reacts, turning his head in confusion until he finds Louis gaze on him. And Louis is sure he’s never seen him before, he’d remember a guy that seems  _so handsome_  with his broad shoulders and slight stubble in his face but manages to make such an adorable look when he’s confused and surprised.

“Hello.” Louis says again and flashes him a smile. “I’m Louis.”

The boy seems even more confused, wrinkling his forehead and it shouldn’t look as endearing as it does. “Uh… hey.” He shakes his head slightly, before he turns his head back to the front of the class.

“So what’s your name?”

The guy looks back, startled. “Huh?”

“Your name.”

Louis watches him furrow his brow, looking back at him kind of sceptically before he manages the words out. “It-.. It’s Liam.”

Louis nods with a smile, taking in that pretty face and letting the name to it sink it. Liam. A nice name to a nice face.

“You new to this class?” Louis asks to not give Liam a reason to return his attention to the lesson.

Liam still glances at the front, as if he’s worried he’s going to miss something important while he talks to Louis. “No, I uhm… I’ve always been here.”

Louis furrowes his brow. “Really? How come we don’t know each other then?”

Liam’s focus is on what’s said in class again but he still mumbles something that Louis manages to hear. “Well, I know you.”

Before Louis can question that statement, the lesson seems to have ended since everybody is getting up and Liam next to him is packing his things.Louis grabs his bag and gets up as well, stepping away from his seat to make room for Liam to get out of the row. He is a bit stunned when Liam seems to want to get away without giving Louis another glance as if they haven’t just had some kind of conversation so Louis speaks before Liam can do that.

“Nice to meet you, Liam, we should hang out sometime.” Louis grins at Liam’s confused expression and he tries not get distracted by the fact that Liam is quite taller than him. And even though the two only exchanged a few words for the first time today, it still bothers Louis when Liam leaves with a simple nod.

*

And that’s basically how Louis’ obsession starts.

Louis can’t be blamed, really. It’s not his fault that he suddenly keeps seeing Liam _everywhere_ on campus, even in one other class he has and Louis keeps wondering how he hasn’t seen him before. It wasn’t that bad at first; Louis saw him a few days and greeted Liam whenever he saw him too, giving a confused greeting back.

It’s kind of obvious though, the reason why Louis never met him, with Liam only ever hanging out with what seems to be one person; that’s what Louis observes.Liam doesn’t seem to hang out with a lot of people, and that one time Louis asked his mates about him they had no idea who he was talking about.

Louis has no idea why he’s so interested in the boy, seeing as he barely knows him after all; he’s not sure what makes him keep thinking about Liam when they barely exchanged any words. His mind still often wanders to Liam and his pretty face and he wishes he knew more about the boy that can’t seem to leave his mind since he met him.

Yeah, it’s an obsession and Louis figures it gets really bad once he actually tries to have conversations with Liam. Because Liam is so unresponsive at first, reacting to Louis rather skeptically and it makes Louis even more desperate. It starts with simply asking how he is in the corridors and continues with sitting down next to Liam in class on purpose.

Louis doesn’t even know what he’s trying to achieve, if it’s only about having a conversation with Liam, because one day he finds himself staring at Liam’s lips and wanting to kiss him and okay, that’s not really what having a conversation is normally about.

It takes him a while to make Liam at least a bit comfortable during their conversations and even though it seems like Liam still doesn’t know what to think about Louis, he at least gives proper responses now.

Louis doesn’t think it was the best idea to finally ask Liam out in the middle of their conversation on campus, because it seems like Liam doesn’t really get it and Louis has a feeling even if he did, Louis wouldn’t like his answer.

“What?”

“Like going out. On a date.” Louis grins and even though he found a liking in making Liam uncomfortable and confused he still feels a bit nervous about this right now.

“Wha-.. .who?” Liam asks and Louis rolls his eyes.

“You and me, of course. Would you like to go on a date with me?”

Liam bites his lip and if Louis wasn’t so nervous right now, it would’ve distracted him. Well, it still kind of does but not as much as it _usually_ would’ve.

“I…I’m sorry.” Liam says, shaking his head and giving Louis an apologetic smile while Louis only shrugs, trying not to show that he feels a bit hurt.  
  
 “I gotta go.” Liam says and walks away, leaving Louis behind to look after him.

“Maybe next time then.”

*

It’s still a ‘no’ the next time Louis asks. And again the next time after that. No matter when or where or _how_ Louis asks him out, the answer is still 'no’. Louis wishes he could say it’s because Liam isn’t gay, but Louis already asked him about it and _that’s not it_. So it’s _Louis_ that Liam doesn’t want to go on a date with.

And even though Louis really wants to go out with Liam, really wants to get to know him better and be around him; even though he can’t get Liam for whatever reason out of his head, constantly thinking about him, he stops asking one day.

In fact he stops talking to Liam at all.

He feels a bit embarrassed that he tried for so long, figures he must have seemed extremely desperate so he doesn’t blame Liam for rejecting him. Louis doesn’t even know what’s gotten into him, it’s just Liam, a boy he barely knows anything about, with the handsome face and body, and still Louis feels like there’s something different that makes him want to be around Liam.

But after all, he can’t do anything about the fact that Liam just really doesn’t want to go out with him and he guesses he just has to get over it. Which shouldn’t be that hard. There wasn’t even really anything between the two.

Louis’ sitting outside on campus at some table and he’s not that perplexed when he notices someone sitting down opposite him through the corner of his eye. People sit down to talk to Louis  _all the time_ ; he knows a lot of people and has a lot of mates so that’s not a surprise.

He doesn’t expect to see  _Liam_  when he looks up though, has tried to avoid seeing him for the last few days and it’s actually the first time he sees him today. Or maybe second.  
  
Well okay, _third_.

It’s been a few days since he last heard his voice though and Louis can’t believe he fooled himself those last few days, by telling himself that Liam’s voice is nothing special, because damn, Louis could listen to Liam for hours.

“Hey, Louis.” Liam says and smiles at him and this time Louis is the one being perplexed about a conversation.

“Hey.” Louis manages out and he shifts uncomfortably on his seat. “What’s up?”

“Just haven’t seen you lately.” Liam shrugs and Louis nods slightly.

“Yeah, been a bit busy, you know…” Which is a lie because Louis never really is busy. He always manages to find time when he needs it.

Liam also nods and gives him a small, shy smile. “You know, about the date thing…” he starts but Louis cuts him off.

“I know. I’m gonna stop with that. I know i’ve must been annoying and I’m sorry.”Louis breathes out and stares at Liam’s furrowed brow.

“Why?”

Louis gives Liam a confused look. “What  _why_?”

“Why are you gonna stop?”

“Because you kept rejecting me?” Louis lets out and he actually has to laugh at Liam’s question. “And it’s alright, you know, I get it.”

Liam takes a while to answer after that, tilting his head to the side a bit. “Why did you want to anyway, like… why did you keep asking me?”

“Because I wanted to go out with you, god Liam, can we stop talking about this; I’ve embarrassed myself enough.” Louis rambles, trying to avoid Liam’s gaze but not finding anything to focus on.

“You know, I just… I didn’t know how serious you were about it.” Liam says, shrugging his shoulders and Louis raises his eyebrows at him.

“I think the amount of times I tried should’ve made that clear.”

“No, I mean… ” Liam laughs a bit and Louis has to stop himself from smiling at the way Liams eyes crinkle. “From the day you started talking to me on, I just wasn’t sure if you were maybe messing around with me? I don’t know, I just didn’t think you actually meant it.”

“Well, I did.” Louis quickly replies and he hopes what Liam said means what he thinks it means.

“Yeah, kinda realized that now.” Liam says and he smiles at Louis who just keeps staring at his pretty face.

“Okay, uh good.”

“Yeah.” Liam stands up and Louis tries to ignore the fact that his heart drops because he doesn’t want to be disappointed about this, he already knew Liam wasn’t interested so it shouldn’t be such a surprise now even though Liam got his hopes up.

“So…” Liam lets out and Louis looks up at him, the 'bye’ already on its way to escape his mouth. “Let’s say Friday, then?”

“Wha-…” Louis lets out, face scrunched up in confusion. He watches how Liam leans down to place a piece of paper onto the table in front of him and Louis only glances at it before he looks up again.

“That’s my number, you know …to discuss things.” Liam says, flashing him an again shy smile and Louis can only gape at him. “See you then, I guess.”

Liam waves as a goodbye and turns around, leaving Louis stunned and surprised behind. And Louis can’t stop the grin that’s making its way onto his lips.

“Yeah, see you, Liam.”


End file.
